Destiny and Law
by got-lotr
Summary: 5000 years ago. A girl. A pharaoh. His advisors. A meddlesome father. What happens when you add this all up? Read! (and review!)
1. The Girl

Laws  
  
(Yami's Advisors and their Items: Seto: Rod, Bakura: Ring, Malik: Key, Joey: Scale, [Yami: Puzzle], Mai: Eye, Serenity: Necklace. Duke is the father of Yami(strange I know)  
  
The almighty pharaoh rode on his stallion along with his special advisors. As they entered the city, the citizens of Egypt bowed down to them. They could recognize him, even when he was covered in a cloak.  
  
'Your Majesty, It is our pleasure for you come here.'  
  
The Pharaoh sighed again, and muttered to his high priest, Seto, 'I hate this formality.'  
  
Seto shook his head, 'Your Majesty, it is the custom, you are above them, they are not part of the royal court or family.'  
  
'Seto, it is Yami. I hate being 'Your Majesty' every two seconds. It can get very annoying.'  
  
'What every you say Pharaoh-,' he stopped and corrected himself, 'Yami.'  
  
'Thank you very much,' he replied, 'I just can't stand this formality.'  
  
'Beat it Bitch, you don't belong here.'  
  
Malik's ears heard it, quite distinctively. 'Be right back.' He told the group as he stopped and turned the other direction.  
  
He heard a slap, 'Eh hem.' Malik cleared his throat.  
  
'Who the hell are you?'  
  
'Excuse me?'  
  
'I said who the hell are you.'  
  
'I would suggest that you not fool with Malik, my special advisor.'  
  
'And who the hell are you?'  
  
The Pharaoh took off his cloak, and nodded to Malik, who did the same, 'Should I find a proper punishment for you?' he asked, purple eyes stern. When he did not answer, he stated, 'I believe I was asking you a question.' When he still did not respond, he called Bakura over. 'Bakura, Please throw this guy in the dungeon, for improper behavior, speaking to us. I still have no clue what kind of crime he has done.'  
  
Bakura obeyed, grabbing the man forcefully, who tried to escape his grasp.  
  
'Don't bother, you'll just make it worse,' Bakura said coldly, eyes narrowing.  
  
'I hereby announce that I will give your punishment 3 suns from now. (Suns = days) Take him away.' Yami formally announced. As Bakura dragged the man to the guards, Yami noticed at girl in the alley as well, he extending his hand, 'are you ok?'  
  
She slapped it away; 'I don't need your help.'  
  
He sighed, 'Either you get up on your own or I help you get up.' He said, his hand still extended.  
  
'Pharaoh Yami, Why don't you let me handle this. I will meet you at the palace.'  
  
'Very well then, Serenity,'  
  
'Shall I bring her to the palace?'  
  
'If you can convince her.'  
  
'Yes, Pharaoh.'  
  
'It's Yami.' He told her, and rode off with his advisors.  
  
'Excuse me, What is your name?'  
  
'My name, it's-Isis.'  
  
'It's nice to meet you, I'm-'  
  
'Serenity' she finished off for her, 'I heard.'  
  
'I see, can you please explain to me what was that about?'  
  
'That man was drunk, I tried to stop him from drinking, and he's also doing poppy. (That's a kind of drug back then, like cocaine)  
  
'Ok, enough, that should be enough to convict him.'  
  
'Why do you believe me? It would be my word against his!'  
  
As Serenity took off her cloak, Isis gasped, 'No way, you're one of the Pharaoh's Advisors!'  
  
'Yes I am, and we will bring this to justice. Do not worry. Now, will you come with me to the palace?'  
  
'It's not like I can't accept it, I've heard that people get punished for disobeying you honored people.'  
  
'Stories,' Serenity shook her head, 'The pharaoh hates it, I'm afraid to say it but, he acts like a child sometimes. You should have seen him on the way here, grumbling the entire way.'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Yes, you might want to put on this cloak, we don't want to be recognized and pampered our entire way there.'  
  
'Thank you.  
  
'You're Welcome, Now, please, get a hold on the rein. Yes, that's it.' Serenity cried and she swung onto her mare, 'Let's go Starlight.' The mare galloped in the direction of the palace.  
  
A/N: No the story does not end here. Just doesn't. Oh, please go to 'War in Time' this is my friend's story, and as she is currently on writer's block, she would like some reviews or some kind of idea of how to keep the story on. Thank you very much. (By the way, it's Magician's of the Yami, you can find out on my fave author's list. Thank you for reading! ^-^ 


	2. Dear Brother

'Excuse me ladies, but you can not enter the palace.' A stern guard waved his spear.  
  
Serenity took off her cloak, 'let us enter.'  
  
'And the girl?'  
  
'She is with me,'  
  
'Yes my lady.'  
  
As they walked in Serenity asked, 'did you not say that the pharaoh does not like this formal kind of stuff?'  
  
'He doesn't, but many people do it, for fear of his father listening,'  
  
'I see.'  
  
'Your Majesty! I have done what you have asked, shall I bring her to one of the guest rooms?'  
  
Yami looked over the girl. She had a dark skin color, probably from the sun, long black hair, and charming blue eyes. He blinked, 'Uh, yeah bring her to the south tower.'  
  
'Yes your Majesty.'  
  
'It's Yami.' He grumbled.  
  
'Yes Yami.'  
  
As they walked to the south tower, Isis noticed all the finery, compared as to the houses owned by normal people. As Serenity opened the door, she said, 'I would say that you will have a fine view of the town and the pyramids in the back.'  
  
'Could I not have this room, Pyramids remind me of something.' Isis asked, looking at the floor.  
  
'Could you first tell me why?'  
  
'Well, it was still when we were toddlers, my father was taken build the pyramids, and soon after I grew up, they also took my brother. I have no clue if they are still alive. My mother died shortly after that.'  
  
'Oh, is it?'  
  
She nodded.  
  
'Well, why don't you stay here for the time being, while I speak to the Pharaoh?'  
  
'Thank You Serenity.'  
  
'Well, go off to take a shower or something, don't leave this room, there are rooms all over the place.'  
  
'Ok.'  
  
Serenity closed the door behind her and set off to find Yami. 'Pharaoh, could I have a word with you? Perhaps in my room?' He nodded. She gestured him to enter her room. 'Yami? While on the way here, the girl said that not only has that man been drinking, he has been using poppy.'  
  
'Poppy? The drug?'  
  
'Yes. She also requested that if possible, she would like to move to a different room, because the pyramids remind her of her family, her father was taken to build it, and shortly after, her brother was too. Her mother died shortly after that.'  
  
'I see, well, however, there is only one room fit enough for her, besides the south tower, it's in the north tower, the room across from Malik.'  
  
'Shall I assist her to there?'  
  
'Yes, Serenity, give note to Malik to keep an eye on her, I don't want her to get lost in the palace,' he grumbled, 'the cursed palace have way too many rooms.'  
  
'Yes Yami.' She walked out of the room, and went back to Isis's room. 'I'm back,' she knocked on the door; 'come in.' came a voice from inside.  
  
'The Pharaoh said you could move to the north tower. You'll be residing across from another advisor, he owns the millennium key,' she explained.  
  
'All right.'  
  
'Shall we go now?'  
  
Isis nodded, as Serenity left the way, Isis continued looking at every single piece of work.  
  
'Eh hem,' Serenity cleared her throat, 'Excuse me for a moment,' she told Isis as she knocked on the door.  
  
'Coming!' the door opened revealing a blonde hair man, whose eyes widened at the sight of Isis. 'Who is she?'  
  
'Hold on, stay right here, I'll be right back,' she turned back to Isis, 'Isis dear, do you mind going into your room? You see the door? I'll be right with you.'  
  
'Ok.' Isis turned around and went into her now so called room. Serenity turned back to Malik, 'Now, can we please discuss this in your room?'  
  
'Uh.sure.my pleasure.'  
  
'Ok, remember that dude back earlier that you caught today?'  
  
'Yeah what about it.'  
  
'He was um-slapping her. She was trying to stop him from drinking, and doing poppy. Seems that Yami has a favor in her or something, she's going to stay in the room across from you. He wants you to watch over her, and not let her get lost here. She was going to be in the South Tower, but because the pyramid reminds her of how her father was taken to build one when she and her brother were toddlers. And they took her brother a couple years later, and-,' she stopped when Malik dropped a mug onto the floor, which shattered to pieces.  
  
'Did you say brother?' he asked, in a high squeaky voice.  
  
'Well, yes I did! What's wrong with you?' Serenity asked, confused.  
  
'Tell me, what's her name again?'  
  
'Her name is Isis, now can I continue?' Serenity complained.  
  
'Oh my Ra,' His eyes widened as he heard Isis's name.  
  
No one used the gods lightly, so Serenity asked, 'Excuse Me?'  
  
'This will shock you, but-I'm her brother.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'You heard.'  
  
'I don't understand!'  
  
'Well, she is part right, I was taken to make the pyramid, but do you remember that Shadi held the Key?'  
  
'Well Yes, I do.'  
  
'On the day he died, he wrote, 'the key belongs to.' he died and didn't succeed in writing the name.'  
  
Serenity nodded, 'Go on.'  
  
'It happened so that I was working, when the Pharaoh came, not Yami, his father, Duke, and he said, 'That one there. Bring him to me.' I was told that the Pharaoh could sense that the key was beckoning me to possess it. I was told that I was the Chosen One, the one who was next to hold the key, he said it was destiny, and I was given the life in the palace. Father died when I arrived.'  
  
'Shall we, um, tell her?'  
  
'It will come out sooner or later to her, you may as well. I will wait for the two of you here.' He replied.  
  
Serenity walked out of Malik's room, and knocked on Isis's door. 'Come in!' a voice said cheerfully.  
  
As Serenity opened the door, she said, 'It seems that we have found, your brother, Malik.' 


	3. Reunited

'What do you mean?' Isis asked  
  
'Tell me your brother's name.'  
  
'My brother's name is, Malik.'  
  
'He's right across from you, come and meet him.'  
  
Serenity knocked on the door; 'She's here!'  
  
Isis looked at Malik. 'So it really is you!'  
  
'Isis! Dear sister! Where have you been?'  
  
'I thought you knew.'  
  
The embraced, and looked at each other for the longest time, while Isis buried her face into Malik's chest.  
  
'I think I will leave you two alone.' Serenity said softly, she left the room, and went to tell Yami the news.  
  
'Tell me, how is mother?' Malik asked.  
  
'She's-She passed away,' Isis said sadly, 'Shortly after you left.'  
  
'Oh no!' he shook his head.  
  
'How is father?'  
  
'He passed away too, shortly I arrived here.' He answered sadly.  
  
'No, does this means, we only have each other now.' She again buried her face into his chest, and started crying.  
  
Malik could tell that his eyes were watering too. He wiped them away and hugged his sister again.  
  
Meanwhile, Serenity finally found Yami, who was being mobbed by certain citizens. Citizens who actually manage to break in.  
  
'You are not allowed in here! Be gone!' Serenity commanded.  
  
'You took my son! He's in prison! I won't leave until I see him again.' The leader spoke.  
  
'Then you may see him. Guards! Throw this man in the same cell as his son.' Yami ordered his guards, who obeyed instantly, and dragged the man down, despite the man, was struggling to get free.  
  
The rest of the citizens saw that Yami's puzzle was glowing brightly.  
  
'Be gone!' he ordered. When they didn't move, Yami nodded to the rest of his guards, who threw them out of the palace.  
  
'You wished to speak with me? I'm afraid I have my hands full at the moment, but I could spare sometime to speak with you.'  
  
'Yami, that girl, she's Malik's sister.'  
  
'She's what?'  
  
'Malik's sister Pharaoh.'  
  
'I don't believe it! He's finally found her at last!'  
  
Meanwhile, in Malik's room, they were discussing about what they had done with their lives, since they left each other.  
  
'Tell me, how did you get here?' she asked curiously.'  
  
'I was with a group, and we were pulling on this stone. The Pharaoh, no, not Yami, Duke, his father told the guards to bring me here. To say the truth, I was terrified. I thought I was to die. What happened was completely the opposite. Shadi-the holder of the key before me had died, without finishing his will. All he wrote was the key will go to.when he died. The Pharaoh sensed that the Key was calling me to possess it, which I ended up doing. I was going to ask if father could join me living here, but I got the news that he had died. When I asked about my mother and my sister, the Pharaoh sent out a group to look for the two of you, but they failed.'  
  
'I see.'  
  
'I have been living, although I knew I would find you soon. And now I have, reunited again.'  
  
The two walked down to the great hall, where the meeting about the mob of citizens and the male who had been caught that afternoon was going to begin.  
  
'Silence!' Yami commanded. (His father was watching)  
  
'I give you the first case Majesty,' Seto announced in a loud voice, 'This afternoon, we caught this man, slapping a girl,' He pointed to the man, which was being held by two guards. 'She confirmed that he had been drinking, and he was using the drug, poppy.' He was interrupted by the man, who screamed, 'She lies! It is my word against her! How can you convict me!'  
  
'Mai, would you please confirm the girl's words?' Yami asked, deliberately ignoring the man.  
  
'Yes Majesty.' She walked over to the man, and with the power of her millennium eye, she began to read what lied beneath his thick skull. She gasped, 'Majesty, that is not all he has done. He's probably got a long list of girls that he has had affairs with!'  
  
'That is interesting. I will announce your punishment, 3 suns from today, as you know. In the time being-' he was interrupted by his father.  
  
'Torture him for three suns and give him neither food nor water. Then my son will announce his punishment.'  
  
'Yes father,' Yami said silently.  
  
'The next,' he looked at Serenity, who was shaking her head violently. 'Serenity, are you feeling ok?'  
  
'No, this can't be! Weevil and his cronies will be attacking soon! We must alert the warriors.' 


	4. Earrings

A sandstorm slowed her down for one and a half-day. She cursed and picked up speed as soon as the weather cleared.  
  
'Cursed weather.' She swore and continued riding.  
  
Meanwhile the guards were torturing Malik and making him like a human punching bag, and his gag had been removed for their enjoyment. (How can someone be so cruel? -_-;) He cried out in pain as a guard punched him in the gut.  
  
Isis soon made her way past the guards, and simply took off a guard silently with her bow and arrows. She took some knifes from them that could serve later purposes. She made her way into the castle; nearly being caught 2 or three times. She turned a corner, then left, and saw some more guards.  
  
'Watch over him,' a stern voice commanded. 'And if he leaves the cell, I will severely punish you,' Isis plastered herself to the wall, and watched a 'kid' walk away. She shook her head, and peeked at the guards. There were two of the, with no armor. This would be easy. She grinned, and selected two arrows. She fitted one in the notch and shot at the guard on the left. He died instantly and fell to the floor. The other guard spun around and said, 'Who goes there?'  
  
Isis did not respond she merely fit another arrow into the notch and shot him, and he died as quickly as his friend did. She smiled and unhooked the keys and made her way carefully into the dungeons. She noticed a figure, motionless, dirty, and bruised. She rushed over, and unlocked the cell door.  
  
'Malik!'  
  
He awoke instantly, while Isis shook him up. She took the gag out of his mouth; (it had been replaced.) 'Malik! Are you ok?'  
  
'I'm fine, I'm just-,' He winced as he tried to move his legs.  
  
'You've been hurt! Oh that Weevil, just you wait,' she growled. She took the keys from the ring and unlocked his shackles. She could clearly see that he had parched lips, visible bruises on his arms and legs.  
  
'I'm fine,' he grunted and he used the wall as support.  
  
'No you aren't!'  
  
He collapsed, and he grunted again, trying to stand up.  
  
'They haven't been feeding you have they?'  
  
He nodded.  
  
'Well you should have told me earlier, here,' she opened her pack and handed him some bread, and a flask of water, 'You'd better hurry, we have to get out of here and back to the Pharaoh, before Weevil finds out that you're gone.'  
  
He nodded again, while eating rapidly. He could feel more of his strength again, and he got up with no trouble and started to walk away from the dungeon, only to hear a voice.  
  
'Don't even think about it.'  
  
They looked ahead and saw guards closing in on them.  
  
'Ah, what a pretty girl! She is to become my wife!'  
  
'In you dreams!' She struggled against the strong arms that threw off her pack and grabbed her.  
  
'Put her in that dungeon, I'll deal with her later. Now.' he looked maliciously at Malik.  
  
A guard kicked Malik from behind him, who fell to his knees. He winced as his knees made contact with the hard, unpaved floor.  
  
'Malik,' he said, while smiling evilly, 'You will say goodbye to the real world today. And then your key will be mine!' He cackled and nodded in which the guards took a knife and give him two cuts on his cheek bones, even when it healed, it would leave a scar. After this task was done, the guard leveled it at Malik's neck. 'A little memory in afterlife.' Weevil answered as he watched the blood drip onto the floor.  
  
'No! Stop!' she cried, her earrings glowed, emitting a bright light. All that were present looked in her direction. She blinked and she saw.  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry about the short chapter! School just started, -_-;; T.T- so I won't be able to update as much! Please read and review! Thank you for reading! 


	5. You've WHAT?

The light lit up the room while a voice boomed and knocked everyone down, except for Malik and Isis. The door to her cell was blasted off.  
  
'Hello dear, so you are on the way of fulfilling your destiny.'  
  
'I am?'  
  
'Yes, you are.'  
  
'Um, may I ask who are you?'  
  
'Me? Why, though I can not reveal myself, I can tell you that I am one of the gods.'  
  
'Oh my, I'm sorry for not showing you proper behavior!' she bowed slightly.  
  
'There is no need, for what I am to tell you is important. Your earrings,' he said, as she touched them, 'Are a Semi Millennium item.'  
  
'It's what?'  
  
'You heard. Your earrings give you the power of truth. Not only that, but you can summon things from a distance.'  
  
'Then I will take it as well!' Weevil said, beady eyes greedy.  
  
The god did a movement with his hand and Weevil was thrown backwards, 'Foolish Mortal! Don't interfere with me!'  
  
Weevil trembled and stayed behind his guards.  
  
'However, once you die, the item will disappear with you, unless you can find a worthy holder. It can not be used by anyone else, but you. And that goes for the key to. That is the reason why Weevil isn't using it right now.' The god added.  
  
Isis and Malik nodded their appreciation. 'Thank you.'  
  
'Then fulfill your destiny young ones,' the god ended his conversation and the golden light began to fad away.  
  
'Seize them!' Weevil ordered.  
  
The guards looked fearful.  
  
'Well? Take Malik! I have his key! There is no way they can escape!'  
  
An idea sprouted out of Isis head, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the picture of Malik's key. She held out her hand, and after another second she opened her eyes. Lying in her palm, was the millennium key. She grinned. She threw the Key back to Malik, and when he touched it, the key started glowing. 'Shouldn't have reminded me,' she told Weevil.  
  
She closed her eyes again, and she pictured two spears in Malik's and her hand. Malik felt a weapon in his hand and lunged at the first guard, who died instantly as the spear shot threw his heart. The guards turned around and fled, leaving Weevil behind. 'No! Don't leave me! Help! Guards! Someone!'  
  
'They won't come back.' Isis lowered her spear at Weevil's throat. I don't use the spear, but at this range, It'll be a direct hit.' She said, menacingly.  
  
'In the front Weevil. Now.'  
  
When he did not move, Isis prodded him gently with the spear, which left a trickle of blood coming from his new wound. He began to walk forwards, and he led the way to her horse. She took out a rope from a pack her horse carried. And tied Weevil to the horse. 'Let's see how you like torture, Weevil, taste a bit of your medicine. I suppose you'll have to run a good couple miles.' She turned around, and the both of them got on Starlight. 'Let's go.'  
  
Isis passed out before they arrive at the palace, and Weevil, well let's just say that he was dragged to the palace, with quite a lot of scratches on his legs.  
  
'Malik! You're safe!' Bakura cried. 'what happened? You've been gone for like 2 days!' when his eyes fell to Isis he cried, 'How's Isis?'  
  
'Aren't you going to welcome us back? We brought back a prisoner as well.' Malik teased, gesturing behind the horse.  
  
As they entered the palace hallways, with Weevil held tightly on to by two guards, the Pharaoh stood up from his chair, where he had been sitting at for the past two days.  
  
'Majesty?'  
  
He looked up, 'It's Yami! How many-' he stopped when he saw Weevil, with Malik carrying Isis. 'Oh dear Ra! What happened? Counsel meeting now!' When he said those words, his puzzle glowed, which affected the rest of the items, including Isis's earrings. 'Can you explain to me about those? That's not a item, is it?'  
  
'Yami, I will explain it to you at the counsel. When they arrive.'  
  
'Summon a pallet to me now.'  
  
A servant instantly brought a pallet in, on which Malik settled Isis on.  
  
The other 3 counsel members ran in, out of breath.  
  
'Is something wrong Yami?' Seto said, gasping for air.  
  
'The three of you. Calm down. Weevil has been caught.'  
  
A loud gasp filled the room.  
  
'Malik, can you please explain?'  
  
'I was knocked out, from the fight as you know, and captured. Isis went to his camp to save me, however on the way out, she was thrown into the dungeon, a bright light came out from her earrings and a god showed up.'  
  
'A god?' Joey exclaimed.  
  
'Joey! You should know by now that she is chosen by the gods.' Snapped Seto.  
  
'Can I continue?' Malik complained, when Yami nodded, he said, 'The god would not reveal himself, but he told us that her earrings were a semi- millennium item. It has the power of truth and the power of summoning things. She summoned my key and two spears for our use. She tied Weevil to Starlight, which dragged him here. She passed out on her way here. And so here we are. I have a feeling that she does not know that there is a limit to her power, she was tired when she got to me.'  
  
'Very Well. Guards, send our lovely guest to his room, well, you know, dungeon. The lowest one at that please. We will continue this meeting tomorrow,'  
  
'Yes Majesty.'  
  
'It's Yami!'  
  
'Yes Yami,' they said as they filed out.  
  
'Malik, can you please stay behind for a while?'  
  
'Yes Yami.'  
  
As he walked over the Yami, Yami said, 'I'm afraid I've got a taken a liking to your sister.'  
  
A/N: nope! Not over. ^-^ Please read and review! I accept flames, but not rude comments. Thank you for reading. 


	6. Three words

'You've what?'  
  
'You heard.'  
  
'I don't not allow you do so, I will not let you choose her as a wife.'  
  
'Malik!'  
  
'What! I didn't say anything!'  
  
'I did.' Yami's father stepped out from behind a statute. 'I don't not approve of this. You are supposed to marry a princess! Not a commoner.'  
  
'I suppose I will leave and let you continue with your bickering then, Pharaoh,' Malik quietly said.  
  
'You Stay Right were you are!' Duke cried.  
  
Malik, shaking with fear obeyed.  
  
'She's not a commoner Father!'  
  
'She's a girl who does not know her place.'  
  
'Father!'  
  
'I will make it so that you won't like her Yami. I will banish her!'  
  
'And I won't let you do so, because I am tired of your constant bickering about marrying. I have told you, and I won't say it again, I will not marry a princess because of her rank, I will only marry someone I love.' Yami yelled.  
  
'You are a disgrace my son! You are a total disgrace to the family name!'  
  
'How am I a disgrace Father? You are the disgrace. Look in the mirror, what do you see? A old man no better then a peasant.' Fuming Yami slammed the door to his chambers.  
  
Malik stood there, still shocked.  
  
'You will not repeat this conversation to anyone Malik, or she'll pay.' Duke ordered.  
  
'Yes Majesty,' Malik's voice cracked.  
  
'What are you gawking at! Be gone!' Duke screamed at Malik.  
  
'Yes Majesty,' Malik said and walked out of the room quietly. He walked up to his room and flopped onto his pallet. 'Dear Ra!' He continued staring at the ceiling. Meanwhile, Yami opened the door, and walked in the direction of Isis's room.  
  
'Yami! Where do you think you're going!' Duke yelled at Yami.  
  
'To confess my love. And you can not stop me.'  
  
Malik, was interrupted by a servant girl.  
  
'Honored one, Mistress Mai told me you had two scratches down your face.'  
  
'That would be true.'  
  
'I am here to make sure that the scratches are not infected.'  
  
'Whatever,'  
  
Meanwhile, Isis woke up with a start in her room. When she realized that she was perfectly fine, she got up and washed her face. As she dried her face, she thought of the pharaoh. Damn he's so cute! Those purple eyes! If I didn't know myself any better, I've taken a liking to him! Well, he'll never like me. She thought and shook her head. She heard a knock on the door. 'Coming.' She said, replying to the knock. She opened the door, and saw Yami. 'Pharaoh! It is a pleasure to meet you!' she cried.  
  
'Uh, it's Yami.' he started.  
  
'Um, do you want some water?' she asked.  
  
'Water would be wonderful,' he replied.  
  
Isis closed her eyes again, and concentrated on a flask of water, and when she opened her eyes, she had a flask of water in her hand, which she handed to Yami, who's jaw dropped.  
  
'So, is that, um, what your earrings do?' he asked, when he found his voice.  
  
'Well, Yes, I didn't know until today,'  
  
'Oh, I see, well um,' he said while he looked at the floor.  
  
'Um, yes?' Isis got the butterflies-in-your-stomach feeling.  
  
He looked at her straight in the eye, 'I um, love you.' 


	7. You are EVIL! EVIL!

Isis was shocked, because she didn't think someone with such high rank could like her.  
  
'I um, don't know what to say,'  
  
'It's ok if you like another person, I just wanted to tell you,' Yami stated as he started for the door.  
  
'It's not like that-Yami, It's that, I'm just surprised.'  
  
'I thought so.'  
  
'I was surprised, because-I love you back too.'  
  
Yami's hand stopped in mid-air and his heart skipped a beat. He turned around slowly, and said, 'You do?'  
  
Isis's cheeks flushed a dark red. 'Um.yeah.'  
  
They looked at each other in the eyes and they leaned in closer, and they kissed. Not a normal kiss, a loving kiss. As they parted, they looked at each other in the eyes again, until Isis spoke up, 'Yami, isn't you're father going to be mad?'  
  
'Like Hell I'm MAD!' yelled Duke, who stormed into the room breaking down the door.  
  
Malik heard the crash and rushed out the door, only to find Yami and Isis were in a hugging position, and Duke was beet red in the face.  
  
'That girl! She has no use for you Yami! I am so disappointed.'  
  
'Father-I can ex-' Yami cried, standing up.  
  
'That slut! I will bani-' Duke cried.  
  
The room lit up again, and a voice boomed, 'Duke, leave him be.' The room darkened, while Malik took a step forward. 'You heard the gods, now, why don't we discuss this calmly, in a proper way, Majesty?' Duke's eyes were wide open, 'Majesty?' Malik asked again. Duke blinked and ran away at top speed as his onlookers blinked.  
  
'Um, Yami? Can you explain that to me?' Malik timidly asked.  
  
'M-mother.' Yami's voice trembled.  
  
'Yami! Snap out of it!' Malik said, waving his hand in front of Yami.  
  
'She-spoke.'  
  
'What? That wasn't a god?'  
  
Yami blinked. 'Um, what was that last question?'  
  
'That was your mother speaking?'  
  
He nodded.  
  
'Then the gods must be smiling on you Yami.' Malik told Yami, 'Oh, and Sis, no, I don't object,' he told Isis, smiling gently. Malik walked out of the room, confused. 'This is a matter for the high priest,' he thought, and walked off to find Seto. He knocked on his door, only to hear a muffled 'come in'. He walked in and saw Seto piled under parchment and papers.  
  
'Oh dear, am I bothering you?'  
  
'Not much, I am just in a little tangle,' Seto replied, who looked extremely miffed with the papers.  
  
'That I can tell. May I ask you a question?'  
  
'Fire away,' Seto told him, who was desperately trying to get out of the mess of parchment. And he was successful, after 2 futile attempts.  
  
'Um, Can a normal deceased person talk to the living?'  
  
Seto collapsed into the pile, 'What? Oh Ra.' He said, still tangled in the pile of parchments.  
  
Malik gave Seto a hand up, who was too heavy, and pulled Malik into the pile.  
  
'OUCH!'  
  
'Oh, sorry about that,' Seto said, as he dusted himself off, 'hello? Can I get a servant in here somewhere?'  
  
A girl was sent in, and started cleaning up the mess of papers.  
  
'Now what were you saying?' Seto asked.  
  
'Can a normal deceased person talk to the living?'  
  
'Hmm, I really don't know, time to consult my papers,' The girl was almost done when Seto started reading random papers and making a mess, he was throwing papers in the air, making a huge tangle, and the servant girl getting a -_-;; expression.  
  
'Gods.nope.affairs.AHAH!' He looked around and saw the big mess. 'Again?'  
  
'It would be neater if you didn't make a mess,' the girl retorted. He gave her a glare that shut her up and he continued on with the parchment.  
  
'Now, let me see,' he said as he scanned the parchment. ' Ah, yes! Here it is. Although the gods may communicate with mortals as they wish,' he told Malik, 'deceased mortals must go to the gods and ask for permission to, other wise,' he mumbled as he droned off. He threw the parchment aside and spoke to Malik, 'So basically, it's Yes, and if you want a formal answer consult this parchment here. Now, can I ask you why?'  
  
'Well, it's a long story.'  
  
'We have the time,' Seto teased lightly.  
  
'ok well, the Pharaoh has fallen in love with Isis-my sister,' he said when Seto nearly tripped back into the neat pile of papers, 'and my sister likes him, but then his dad finds out when Yami tells me, throws a tantrum. I go back to my room and the next thing I know there's this loud noise, so I run out and into Isis's room. Then his dad is like screaming on the top of his lungs, then a voice speaks and scares the shit out of him. Yami said it was his mom.'  
  
'So basically, Isis and Yami are in love, but his father won't allow it?'  
  
'That would be true.'  
  
'Oh dear, you know, I have a situation similar to this.'  
  
'It isn't Joey and Mai is it? The entire nation knows they're dating!'  
  
'No, actually Joey would throw a fit if he knew.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Ok. Fine! I'll tell you, but this will be our little secret. I'm dating Serenity.'  
  
'You're WHAT?'  
  
'You heard,'  
  
'Oh my Ra! So are you going to tell him?'  
  
'Um, yeah, maybe.'  
  
'You evil person!' Malik teased.  
  
'Yup.'  
  
'Yami!' his father said menacingly in his room, 'We will have this ball, and I will break that petty relationship with that slut-,' Yami slapped his father's cheek.  
  
'Never call Isis any names, or by the gods I will hurt you. Cut me down if I lie.' Yami said menacingly.  
  
Holding his cheek, Duke continued, 'and I will find a suitable marriage mate for you, and I will force you to marry her.'  
  
'Let's see you try.' Yami told him. 'You heard mother. The gods will wait for you fall. They are waiting.' 


	8. HOW CRUEL COULD YOU GET!

'Well Yami, it is too late, I have invited the princess already. We are going to arrange your marriage. It is the good for the country.'  
  
'It is good for the country,' Yami mimicked, 'If all the choices must be for the people, but for myself I can't lead a happy life I would rather give up my position.'  
  
'You wouldn't!'  
  
'I would.'  
  
'What good is that slut any ways?'  
  
Yami slapped him again, 'I warned you. I owe her. You owe her. Your mindless, greedy hands only want power! I wouldn't even consider you my father. You make me do things that are cruel and evil. I hate it!' Yami cried and walked back into his chambers. 'I won't marry anyone, except Isis. Oh, and treat her with proper respect. Or, you'll have me to answer to. No, I don't care if you are my father. You don't act like one, thus, you don't deserve the title.' Meanwhile, Malik told the rest of the advisors, and warned them not to tell anyone about their little family quarrel. An hour later, the 6 advisors, Isis, Yami, the guards, and his father were in the courtroom.  
  
'Bring the prisoner out.' His father commanded.  
  
'Yes honored one.'  
  
'Don't call him that my friends, he's not my father. Call him Duke.' Yami told them.  
  
'Yami! I raised-' Duke started.  
  
'I'm innocent! Please! I beg you Pharaoh! Save me!'  
  
'I have no time for you petty ramblings friend, but please don't call me pharaoh, call me Yami. I sentence you for 36 moons. Take him away.' Yami said calmly.  
  
'Yami! He's supposed to be in there for life! For poppy!'  
  
'Who are you?' Yami asked.  
  
'I'm your father Yami.' He said coldly.  
  
'You're no father I know. I could just pluck a farmer to be my father; he would know how to rule the country. You don't know how these people suffer from our choices. I remember as a child, you treated them cruelly, with no respect. How many times have you heard mother cry because of your acts? Tell me. How many times? She hated you; she had her own love. However, you forced her to marry you, just because you were pharaoh. You broke her heart. Now I am pharaoh, and I intend to undo your mistakes.'  
  
Everyone, including the expressionless guards, was shocked. The old pharaoh's wife was forced to marry him? Loud whispers went through the room.  
  
'You have forgotten that I have already forbidden you to tell that to anyone! How dare you!'  
  
'That's why you ran. You were afraid she would spill it. But you forgot I have a mouth as well. I have spoken. Even if you bring Princess Sara here, I wouldn't marry her. She's my friend. I have contact with her, she has her own love too.'  
  
'You lie!' He spat.  
  
'Nope, not lying. But I have spoken.' Yami said. His cloak billowed out behind him, as he left the room.  
  
'You can't believe him! He's just trying to refuse his duties!' Duke tried, at his one last attempt.  
  
All of them stuck their nose in the air and walked away, leaving Duke behind.  
  
After they walked away, Duke thought, 'Oh, just you wait. Princess Sara won't marry her love. She'll marry you. Don't worry. Oh she will. 


	9. Meet the Man

'Your Majesty, Princess Sara has arrived.'  
  
'So soon? I'll go meet them now them. Please tell this to the rest of the advisors and give my father a kick in the butt and say it's from me.'  
  
Whether or not the servant really kicked his butt, Yami went down reluctantly to find Sara. As they met she said to him in a low voice. 'My room, after this, we have to talk,' He nodded his reply. He went to her room, and knocked on the door.  
  
'Come in,' was the faint reply,  
  
He walked in, and saw Sara pacing the room looking worried.  
  
'Now, what was it that you wanted to tell me?'  
  
'I-I,' she stammered, 'I can't marry you! You know that I like someone else! How could you do something like this to me! I thought we were friends!' she blurted.  
  
'It wasn't me.' Yami said dully. 'It's my so-called father. I have my own love, thank you very much, I know you have one too.'  
  
'Your father? Your father told mine that this was your idea!'  
  
'Hmph. Him again huh. I'll embarrass him in front of the entire court. Well, I just did, but I can do it again.'  
  
She nodded, 'and how are you going to do that?' she said sarcastically.  
  
'Well, you're going to have to call your boyfriend over, now what was his name?'  
  
'Jeff.'  
  
'Ah, ok.invite him to our kingdom.'  
  
'What are you going to do?'  
  
'Just send him to me when he arrives. I'll take care of the rest all right?' he told her.  
  
She nodded again. 'Right Yami.'  
  
'I'd better leave now, we don't want to raise any suspicions.' Yami told her.  
  
'Right. Then I'll see you make your moves then?'  
  
Yami said while closing the door, 'Yup.' He walked to Serenity's room, who was reading through her once neat room.  
  
'Serenity! Look at the state of this room!'  
  
'I'm sorry Yami! But they just-OOF!' Serenity replied as another pile of papers fell on her.  
  
'Um, why do you have so much paper work?'  
  
'Thanks to your father, who is a lazy butt, pardon me saying that but you know it's true, gave me a hundred parchments to read about really boring stuff. I'm serious; he's making me do his job!  
  
'I see, can I take a couple minutes of your time?'  
  
'Why yes, anything for an excuse to stay away from this paperwork.'  
  
'Well it's like this, Princess Sara and I both have people that we love, right? One, I can make total havoc in the ballroom, or you can help me, by telling me the future.  
  
'Yami! That would be forbidden! You know I can't use the necklace like that!' Serenity told him.  
  
'I know, I guess I feel like I'm tired of doing everything the hard way. (Enter sigh) Guess I'll leave now then and let you go back to your reading.'  
  
'Oh Ra, the reading, But Yami, don't worry, we're on your side.'  
  
'Ok, thanks any ways.'  
  
'No problem,' she said as she gave him a wink.  
  
A couple days later, he was interrupted by his servant.  
  
'Your Majesty, Princess Sara requested this man to meet you.'  
  
'Oh, yes, send him in.'  
  
A young man walked in, around 175 Cm (sorry, I don't use in. I'm an idiot. Well, I'm not used to it, I'm living in Taiwan. -_-;;) with dirty brown hair and bright green eyes. 'You wished to see me Pharaoh?'  
  
'Ah, you must be Jeff, am I correct?' Yami questioned the man.  
  
'Uh, how did you know?'  
  
'Sara and I are friends, no, we are not dating,' Yami answered his question.  
  
'Oh, that was a relief.'  
  
'However, my father-wants me to marry her, but as we are only friends, I've decided to make his plan backfire.' He told Jeff, 'No, don't speak yet, I want you to be there, you can pretend to be one of my guards, which means, they wouldn't suspect me talking to what they call a commoner.'  
  
'Are you ca-' Jeff, red faced, started to yell at Yami.  
  
'Enough,' Yami commanded. 'What they don't understand is that some people are wise, and understanding. They are no better then them.'  
  
Jeff calmed down after he heard Yami speak to him again.  
  
'I want you to call me Yami, not Majesty or Pharaoh, or any of those annoying names.'  
  
'All right. What do I have to do?'  
  
'For now, there's going to be a party tomorrow night, I intend to wreak havoc in there.'  
  
'I like your plan.' Jeff said mysteriously. 


	10. AN

A/N: You guys ought to feel honored that thanks to my friend's cousins I updated like 5 chapters today.  
  
However, TAS has just started-and my schedule is completely screwed and I can't get on the internet until like 6 PM on Fridays-which could get later. ! (Since I didn't even get one!) I accept flames! ^-^! Ok-so I've got to do my homework-I look forward to your reviews!  
  
Conzie aka. Puppyfriendship 


	11. Stolen?

'Your Majesty! Another guard just told me the Alter of Truth has been stolen!' Jeff cried as he ran into the room, breathless.  
  
Yami turned pale, 'the Alter of Truth? Oh no!'  
  
'Majesty!'  
  
'That Alter held the book with spells!'  
  
'Oh dear Ra!'  
  
'ADVISORS TO MY ROOM NOW!' Yami yelled.  
  
6 servants ran off to find them, the second Yami yelled.  
  
'Jeff, please call Isis, she's not an advisor but, she will need to hear this. Please.' Yami told Jeff.  
  
'All right.'  
  
Within a minute, everyone rushed into Yami's room.  
  
'What's wrong?'  
  
'That servant said something really bad happened!'  
  
'Yami!'  
  
Yami took a deep breath, 'The Alter of Truth is either missing, or stolen.'  
  
'WHAT?' they all screamed.  
  
'I'm screwed! I'm screwed! I'm screwed!' Seto cried, running in circles.  
  
Isis cried, in the loudest voice she could muster, 'CALM DOWN! WE CAN'T TALK PROPERLY WITH SCREAMING GOING AROUND!' and the screaming stopped, 'that's better.'  
  
Joey looked at Isis, 'Can you summon the alter back?'  
  
'Joey, you know the Alter is protected with spells no one but the pharaoh can break. It's got to be stolen, gone missing or something.' Malik said sternly.  
  
'Oops, ok, I should have known that.'  
  
'Yes you should have Joey,' Mai teased.  
  
'Shut it!'  
  
'No more fighting, this is serious,' Seto told them, looking extremely miffed again, with the situation.  
  
'What's it to you?' Bakura asked.  
  
'Without the altar, all the parchment in my room will be useless! What a waste of time!' Seto screeched.  
  
'And that's a lot of parchment,' Malik commented.  
  
'Ok, so we need to find it. What are we going to do?' Serenity complained. She gave a worried glance at Seto.  
  
'We will see, if it is missing, or has been stolen. If it is stolen, they cannot use it, because the Pharaoh has not done the unlocking spells. If it is missing, the next time it is used, if the person used enough power, we will feel it, within our millennium items.' Yami replied.  
  
'Can someone tell me what kind of spells are in the Book?' Isis asked.  
  
'The power that lies within our items, came from that book. However about your earrings, that I'm not sure of, either way, without the book, Egypt might crumble into pieces.'  
  
'So we must find the book.' Bakura said.  
  
'Right.'  
  
'Yami! Your father, his majesty wants all of you to come out now. It is time for the formal ceremony, in which he will announce your marriage.'  
  
'Jeff, I told you, call him Duke, not majesty or my father or any of that kind of stuff.'  
  
'Ok.'  
  
'Well then, shall we go then?'  
  
They nodded.  
  
'Ok then, let's go.'  
  
It was time for Yami to wreak havoc in the ceremony. 


	12. havoc

'.And so I present you with my son, Pharaoh Yami, and his future wife, Princess Sara.' Duke announced.  
  
'Father, I have an announcement to make.' Yami clearly stated.  
  
'Speak my son, do speak.' His father answered.  
  
Yami took a deep breath, 'Citizens of Lower and Higher Egypt, I tell you the truth, and only the truth. Let me tell you, if I can't make myself happy here, I would rather give my position up,'  
  
'Yami, what are you doing?'  
  
'Please Father, I am trying to tell them the truth about this-stuff!' he said while wrinkling his nose. 'Now may I please continue?' when there was no response, he continued on by saying, 'My-so called father asks me to marry Princess Sara, who has been, and always will be my friend. However, I will not marry her, because she likes another man, and if I may say so myself, you girls out there will love him.'  
  
'Pharaoh Yami, what are you saying?' Sara's father asked.  
  
'May I introduce to you, Jeff?'  
  
As Jeff stepped out onto the balcony, the people gave a polite applause.  
  
'Thank You' he said quietly.  
  
'And may I introduce to you, Isis? She would be my love.'  
  
As Isis came out, they hugged, and Yami gave Isis a kiss, in front of everyone, which brought loud cheers throughout the crowd.  
  
'No! This can't be happening! Yami! How could you disgrace the family name!'  
  
'Father, it is not just making yourself happy, it is making the citizens happy. Without them, what would be?'  
  
'A pile of sludge!' cried someone in the audience.  
  
'Guards! Seize that man!' Duke cried.  
  
The guards did nothing. One of them spoke up, 'We only listen to the Pharaoh, not his father.'  
  
Jeff spoke up, 'In which I will announce something.' Everyone turned to look at him, who turned to kneel in front of Sara, 'Will you marry me?'  
  
Before Sara could answer, Duke cried to her father, 'You can't say yes! This is impossible! It would ruin both family names!'  
  
'No, Sara, You can not marry him.' Her father said dully.  
  
Everyone's heart sank.  
  
'Wait!' Isis cried. Her earrings glowed again, she closed her eyes. 'There- There's a spell on him!' she cried as she opened her eyes. 


	13. what to name

Isis closed eyes again; her millennium item glowed again, this time, bright enough for everyone to see. The rest of the millennium items glowed dully, as Isis said, 'Some one is controlling him.'  
  
Everyone turned to look at Seto.  
  
'I'm innocent.'  
  
Joey used his scale to find out if it was true. He nodded, 'He did not do this.'  
  
They turned back to look at Sara's father.  
  
Isis inspected the man again, and she uttered a word. Sara's father glowed dully and the flare of light disappeared. 'There is something I feel that I do not know what it is. Could one of you come help me?'  
  
Yami strode forward, and his millennium puzzle glowed, before Yami took a step back, 'That's the power of the Alter of Truth.'  
  
'You mean the Alter that was stolen today?' Duke said carelessly.  
  
All the eyes turned to him.  
  
'Hey, Who told you the Alter was stolen?' Seto said suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.  
  
'Yeah, who told you it, was stolen? I thought only two guards and we advisors knew.' Serenity said, a step behind Seto.  
  
All eyes were on Duke, 'I-I-um-I-I' he stammered.  
  
'Well? Out with it!' That was Joey.  
  
'I-I-I saw it missing!' he replied.  
  
'He lies!' Isis cried. 'He Lies! Give us back the Altar of Truth!'  
  
'Father,' Yami growled, 'Did you do this or not?'  
  
'I did not!' he denied.  
  
'You did!' cried Mai. 'How could you!'  
  
'Fine! I did,' he cried, while grabbing the nearest person to him, which was Serenity, and held a knife to her throat, 'So what are you going to do about it?' he dared them. He was holding Serenity so tight she could barely breathe.  
  
'Help.me,' she managed to stammer between breathes.  
  
'Serenity!' Seto cried.  
  
'S-S-Seto! J-Joey!' she implored.  
  
'You come one step further and she dies.' Duke said menacingly, who held the knife even closer to her throat.  
  
'Don't you dare,' Seto growled, millennium rod glowing brightly with his eye forming on the top of his head.  
  
'Won't I?' Duke growled back. 'So this is your weakness, High Priest, a girl, hostage. So this is your weakness.'  
  
'At least I'm not a coward, like you who has to hid behind someone else.'  
  
'Wouldn't you?'  
  
'I wouldn't.'  
  
'And why wouldn't you?'  
  
'Because I wouldn't sink so low as to the place where you are. And you will pay for that if you didn't know.'  
  
Dark clouds started to cover the sun, and a shower of rain started to fall down lightly. The raindrops dripped down everyone's chin, splashing to the floor. Lighting sparked everywhere, and thunder bellowed through the skies.  
  
'You hear that Duke? You have angered the gods.' Seto cried.  
  
'Gods? What gods? I don't hear any gods!' Duke answered.  
  
'You are a fool to say that.' Malik said, red faced with fury.  
  
'Do I care?' Duke said menacingly.  
  
'You would,' Seto said when a clap of thunder sounded.  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry I took so long to update! I'm so sorry! It's just I have a lot of homework and of such! Please Read and Review-thanks! 


	14. a happy endingbut reviews will equal a e...

'Kill.the.bastard,' Serenity said, choking as his arm held her even tighter.  
  
'No! I won't have you hurt.' Cried Seto.  
  
'Don't.worry.about me.I'll.be fine.' she said weakly.  
  
'Shut up, or I'll just kill you now.' Duke told her.  
  
'Don't you dare.' Seto growled.  
  
'Big words, but what can you do to hurt me?'  
  
A white flash of lighting nearly struck Duke.  
  
'That was a warning,' Seto said coldly.  
  
'It's not like I care.' Duke mocked.  
  
'You would if I spoke,' A white ghostly figure, with the head of a jackal, appeared in the mist and walked closer to Duke. 'Let go of the girl.'  
  
'You come closer and I'll kill her!' Duke threatened; however, he was plainly shaking and losing his grip on Serenity, who was squirming out of his grip.  
  
'Let's see you try,' The god of the underworld challenged. 'Dare you interfere with the gods? Or shall I summon your deceased wife to speak with you again?'  
  
Duke opened his mouth to say something, only it seemed that he had lost his voice. The god raised his hand, and the knife that was in his hand, fought to get away from its holder. Moments later, the knife threw it self onto the floor, shattering itself, utterly useless.  
  
'No! How could this be happening?'  
  
The god waved his hand, and another ghostly figure came from nowhere. 'Why don't you have a chat with your wife.' He said while he smirked.  
  
'Duke. I thought I warned you. I told him to let him be. Look at what you have made yourself into. A pitiful useless freak! And how dare you take the alter of truth!'  
  
Duke eyes widened, and he screamed with fear, letting go of Serenity, who ran to Seto. She buried her face in his chest and started crying. Seto held her protectively behind him, his face red, completely furious.  
  
'Where is the Alter?' Yami asked, very sternly.  
  
'It-it's in my room! Save me!' Duke cried.  
  
Everyone looked with awe, rooted to the spot, while they watched the woman swirl around him, creating a thick fog. And Duke screamed again. Gradually the clouds parted and the rain stopped and the sun came back out. The fog disappeared, and the woman and Anibus were gone. The lifeless body of Duke was lying dead, on the floor. The crowd waiting anxiously on the bottom had started whispering loudly. Seto bent down to Serenity and wiped her tears away, who was still frightened. At last she stood up, done with her crying.  
  
'So, is this what the gods wanted to happen?' Mai asked Seto.  
  
'It is a great danger to interfere with the gods, especially when you anger or dishonor them.' Seto replied.  
  
'Well then, looks like we must start burying him, but I really don't think he'll make it to paradise, but he may as well try.'  
  
'But what of my father?'  
  
'After the Alter is back to where it is supposed to be, I will be able to get the counter-curse, in which, he will be tired, bet perfectly fine.'  
  
'All right,' she replied, as she turned to Jeff, 'Now then, What about the wedding?'  
  
'You're really going to marry me? I thought you'd like Pharaoh Yami!'  
  
'Please, it is Yami,' Yami told him, as Sara told him, 'C'mon! We were just friends!'  
  
'Then why don't we start planning?' Jeff told her.  
  
'Why don't we?' she said, as Jeff leaned her back and the two had a passionate kiss. And when the crowd actually found out what really happened, they cheered and applauded.  
  
'Now Sis, can't you and Yami do better then that?' Malik teased.  
  
'Of course we can!' They both said at the same time. Both grinning at each other, they looked at each other in the eye and leaned in, and kissed, which won cheers from the audience.  
  
A/N: Stay tuned, this isn't over yet, I still need to write about the wedding! ^-^ Oh, and how Joey's going to react when he finds out about Serenity and Seto. ^^;; Don't wreak havoc Joey! That is-unless you want me to stop here.well just review your comments and I'll be happy! ^^;; 


End file.
